lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Andróg
Andróg (IPA: ) was a Adan of the First Age in the band of outlaws that included Turin Turambar.Hurin He was the father of Andvír. Biography Andróg was descended from the Folk of Hador and originally lived in the land of Dor-lómin, but having slain a woman; he was hunted and fled southward. Being an archer, he then joined Gaurwaith, a band of outlaws that hunted the forests to the south of river Taeglin, and was remembered as "the grimmest among them". When Túrin first appeared among the outlaws and slew one of their men, Andróg quickly perceived both Túrin's superiority and the Curse of Morgoth that followed him, but still esteemed him and became one of his closest followers. Later Túrin spared Andróg despite his participating in Forweg's attempt to trap Larnach's daughter, and Andróg supported him in becoming the leader of the band. After Beleg was captured by the outlaws, Andróg egged them to kill him, coveting Beleg's bow Belthronding, and he showed no favour to the Elf even after his release by Túrin. Andróg was the foremost in the attempt to capture the Petty-dwarves, seizing Mîm and shooting arrows at his sons. Once again, he wished to slay Mîm immediately, despising all dwarves, and misdoubted his gift of Amon Rûdh. Andróg was cursed by Mîm when it became known that his arrow slew Khîm: Andróg obeyed, fearing the Dwarf's curse, but prophecised in reply that Mîm will "lack a bow at need ere his end".In Unfinished Tales another version of this latter curse is given as primary, that Mîm will "die with a dart in his throat". However, J. R. R. Tolkien's intentions concerning this are unknown, as elsewhere Mîm is stated to have been slain by Húrin with a sword, and this is the story included by Christopher Tolkien into the published Silmarillion. See "Narn i Hîn Húrin": "Of Mîm the Dwarf" and note 18 Some time afterwards Andróg took up bow and arrows again, and was wounded by a poisoned shaft. He was healed by Beleg at Túrin's bidding, but continued to mistrust the Elf; Mîm's curse, however, was not put to rest thus. In fact this act made Mîm even more angry, because all Petty-dwarves hate Elves with a passion. During the Sack of Amon Rûdh Andróg lead some of the band to the top of the hill by a secret stair that he discovered some time before. There he fought more valiantly than any, but fell mortally wounded by an arrow. His son Andvír, however, survived the battle.Ælfwine and Dírhaval, pg. 311 (see note 1): "... he found a man named Andvír, and he was very old, but was the son of that Andróg who was in the outlaw-band of Túrin, and alone survived the battle on the summit of Amon Rûdh." The wording of J. R. R. Tolkien is unclear, and on p. 315 Christopher Tolkien surmised that it was Andróg who survived the battle. But this cannot have been intended by his father, as this would discard the history of Andróg's death stated elsewhere (Unfinished Tales) and also there would have been no need to introduce Andvír as the source. }} References de:Andróg es:Andróg fr:Andróg it:Andróg pl:Andróg ru:Андрог Category:Edain Category:Gaurwaith Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin